Hellfire
by ForeverandNevermore
Summary: Deidara is depressed. So he decides to rid the thing that makes him such a freak- His hands. Itachi, however, disagrees with his actions. Sexual implications. ONE-SHOT


They see that and only that. A carefree smile, a joking taunt...They know nothing. _Nothing._

Nothing of the darkness that resides in my heart.  


I was never a religious man. Why bother? Death comes, and then what? Utopia? Heaven? Right. I should be so lucky. The only comforts in this life are lies. Lies and pain, the only thing that may satisfy those foolish optimists in this world in which lives nothing but fear and death.

Although this earth rots as it spins, and although the very core of the human heart is home to true malice and misery, what is there to say that every one of us is such a beast? And what happens when a pure-hearted soul is born into this hellhole? As the dove even begins to take flight, it is attacked. Malicious hawks rip still- living flesh from bone. And what use is there to a one-winged dove? Of course it dies alone, and mourning is out of the question as the ravens begin to tear apart at its once warm corpse...

But who am I to say this? Why is one so young so aware? I am the one who has experienced cruelty. Who has been stripped of his dreams, who has known what evil truly is. Who has managed to endure the pain and still fake a smile. Who has defied the hands that taught me to kill and began to fathom even the shadow of love.

And I sit here alone, with only the darkness of the eternal night to sympathize. That is the difference between day and night; Daytime is soaked with cold, unfeeling light and cruelty as it sends its warriors into a civil wart, laughing at their anguish. But the night...The Night listens to her children as they cry; Night comforts them with her blackened tendrils and sends them gently to eternal sleep.

As I said, my religion is out of your concern. Though I can not help but wonder about it. But even as a proud atheist know more than I would like to about it-I can thank Hidan for that- and I can only agree with certain points. I smile as I recite to myself, and to the darkness.

_If thine hand offend thee, cut it off and cast it from thee...for it is better to enter life halt than to be cast into everlasting fire.  
If thine foot offend thee, cut it off and cast it from thee...for it is better to enter life maimed than to be cast into everlasting fire.  
If thine eye offend thee, pluck it out and hast it from thee...for it is better to enter life with one eye than to be cast into hell fire._

If thine hand offend thee...nonsense. What a lovely thought. God-That is the God of Pain, or possibly even the 'Evil God' Jashinin-had already abandoned his children at the first sin. Or did he know, that now we would become the serpent...?

Ha._ Pluck it out..._looks like they already did that for me, eh? And if thine heart offend thee...then what? Suicide or agony? I am now faced with that very desision. But it is not my heart that offends me...

_Pluck it out._ I smile again, less of a mocking smirk and more of a psychotic grin. Slowly, ever so slowly, pull the kunai out of its holster...Carefully, ever so carefully, press it against flesh...

_Pluck it out._ Focus, _focus_, on the blood, the very life in my veins...Taste the redemption...

_Pluck it out._ Pulses quicken. Yes, my brain has caught up. The smirk grows even more psychopathic...

_Pluck it out._ Coldness envelops my body as I reach to peak of insanity...

_PLUCK IT OUT!_

The smell is sweeter than I imagined; I smile almost orgasmicaly as it flows...white bone shines where my wrist once was...I can feel myself growing limper...

"I wish you wouldn't do such things to yourself," he purrs, coming to meet me in the corner as I slouch. I only smile, energy draining from my corpse.

I can barely see him as he bandages me, his little medical expertise being used to its shallow extent. He leans in closer, hair the color of the dark tendrils that envelop us brush against my face, numb from the bitter cold. He presses his body against mine, tenderly, though, in a way that shows his care-for my body at least.

"I hate that I love you," I hiss as he leans his face closer to mine, kissing my cheekbone.

"And it is your hatred that propels me to you," he smiles, gingerly twirling my hair.

"You treat me as if I am a woman," I growl, "Or a slave."

"When it is really quite the opposite."

I try to squirm from his embrace, but he only grins, knowing that the horrible cold of loneliness numbs me so...

A coldness that suddenly vanishes, replaced by the warmth of our bodies entwined in an act that would certainly send us straight into Hellfire.


End file.
